Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop involved. Season 1 Hearts in her eyes.png|Isabella sees Phineas Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. Ginger and Katie in the crowd.jpg|Isabella stares in awe at the rollercoaster that Phineas and Ferb built Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever! View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the lift. Coaster twists and turns.jpg|Just a small portion of the ride. Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg|"Here comes the 'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah'!" Caught on Statue of Liberty.jpg|Visiting New York City. Mr Slushy Burger first appear.png|Anyone want fries? Croissant.jpg|Croissant? Satellite.jpg|Candace could be in charge. Kids fall to earth.jpg|Falling to Earth. End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. PhineasIsabella25.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" FerbAsSprinkler.jpg|Ferb working a giant sprinkler. YouCallThatABeach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" Backyard beach revealed.jpg|The actual beach is revealed! Is that a volcano.jpg|Is that a volcano? KidsInBeachwear.jpg|"That was great!" File:Introducing the Ferbettes.jpg|The Fireside Girls providing backup as the Ferbettes. File:Phineas, Isabella and Milly singing.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, and Milly performing the song. File:Gitchi Gitchi Goo means that I love you.jpg File:Phinbella!.png File:ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg|"Elevator music - check." File:Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?.jpg|"Aren't ya gonna need a pit crew?" File:I got your pit crew.jpg|"Hi Phineas. I got your pit crew." File:Fireside pit crew.png|Isabella brings her Fireside Girls troop as her pit crew. File:Isabella describes the engine.jpg|Isabella describes the car's engine. File:That helmet looks so manly.jpg|"That helmet looks so manly." File:Go Phineas, go.jpg|The Fireside Girls singing "Go, Go, Phineas!" File:Guess we're walkin'.jpg|"Hmmm, looks like we're walkin'." Isabella making calls.jpg File:Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg|Buford pulling Baljeet off his back. File:Whatcha doin' at Mount Rushmore.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" File:Lookout.jpg|Isabella as a lookout if they're coming. File:Serene.jpg|Isabella amidst the construction. File:They're getting closer.jpg|"They're getting closer!" File:Ready Plan B.jpg|"Ready, Plan B!" File:Fabric heart chain.jpg|Isabella uses a fabric heart chain to show her feelings to Phineas File:Looking in the fun house mirror.jpg|Isabella's reflection Isabella with Milking patch.JPG|Isabella with Milking patch They're Heading straight for town!.JPG|They're headed straight to town! Isabella alone.JPG Horse riding.JPG File:Creating S'Winter.jpg S'Winter skating - cropped.jpg|Isabell, Adyson, and Gretchen singing S'Winter It's a S'Winter.jpg|It's a S'Winteeeeeer! Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg|Isabella eats some cereal File:It must be so cool.jpg|Isabella contemplates the cool factor of being in the circus File:Seriously, what ARE you doing?.jpg|"Seriously, Phineas, what are you doing?" File:YouCanHaveMyUnderpants.png|Isabella sits near Phineas in his family minivan File:FiresideGirlsCheer.png|The Fireside Girls are excited to earn some accomplishment patches, with Ferb blowing a party blower. File:PhineasIsabella39.png|Phineas and Isabella walking. File:Bigfoot song celebration.png|The kids getting excited after Clyde finishes the song. File:Around the campfire.jpg|Isabella at the campfire. File:MasrhmallowPatchEarned.png|"You've just earned your marshmallow patch, my friend!" File:InflatableFerb.png|"It's an inflatable Ferb. Sounds like Ferb too." File:Campers regroup at the campfire.png|The campers rejoin after the prank ends. File:ScaredCandace.png|Candace gets scared when she sees "Bigfoot". File:Campers at the cabin.png|"I do not believe her one bit. Too much overreacting." File:Kitchensurprise.png|Linda's Birthday surprise in the kitchen with neighbors and friends. File:Singing at mom's birthday.jpg|Isabella and the other kids performing I Love You Mom. FSG badges.jpg Inside Uncle Joe's Subs.jpg File:We'reFixingATimeMachine.png|"We're fixing a time machine." File:Well good luck.png|"Good luck! My troop is off to see the local fossils exhibit!" File:It looks like a T-Rex footprint.png|"It looks like a T-Rex footprint to me." File:Where's Holly's Beret.png|The Fireside Girls see Phineas's note appear. File:TurnToTimeTravelSection.png|"Please turn to the time travel section of your Fireside Girls handbook." File:Fireside Girls build a time machine.png|thumb|The Fireside Girls working on the time machine. File:Fireside Girls start the time machine.png|"Let 'er rip!" File:We made a tie machine by accident.png|They found out they built a tie machine by accident. File:It says tie machine.png|"It says 'tie machine'; he left out the 'M'." File:TimeMachineRescue.png|Fireside Girls to the Rescue! File:Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|"You know, there's an 'M' in time machine." File:TakeItAwayFerb.png|"Take it away, Ferb!" File:Needstobepluggedin.png|"You built a time machine that has to be plugged in?!" File:Candace gets struck by lightning.png|Candace is struck by lightning while holding the cord. File:ThatWasAwesome.png|"That was awesome!" File:Isabella on phone.jpg|Isabella on the phone in her Fireside Girls uniform File:Danny and Love Ninjas.png|Danny and the Ninjas of Love File:Ninjas of love.jpg|Ninjas of love, rappelling down from above File:Overhead Stage.png|Birds-eye view of the stage File:TreeHouseInvite.png|Phineas Invities Isabella to their tree house. File:MainCrib.png|"This is the main crib." File:TubeToTheTop.png|Isabella takes the tube to the top as a shortcut.] File:You're our first passenger.jpg|The group laughing after reaching the top. File:FiresideGirlsAuidence2.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girls give the tree house fight a perfect 10. File:Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg|Breakfast is over, kids. File:Beware the orange moss.jpg|Clyde explains the dangers of the orange moss. File:Singing Ballad of Badbeard.jpg|The kids and Grandpa sing the ballad. File:Buford and Baljeet swordfight by Grandpa's Dinghy.jpg|Buford has the upperhand in his swordfight with Baljeet. File:Grandpa Clyde tells curse of Badbeard.jpg|Clyde holds up the map. File:Running out of underpants.jpg|Isabella wants adventure, and romance, but Baljeet only wants more underpants. File:Grandpa's Dinghy - Leaving the ship.jpg|The gang boards the escape dinghy. File:Phineas and Ferb's ship.jpg|The ship comes to life. File:Entering the tunnel of doom.jpg|The gang enters the Tunnel of Doom. File:Tunnel of doom.jpg|The kids inside the tunnel of Doom. File:GladiatorFiresideGirls.png|Isabella, Katie and Holly make up the second team in the chariot race. File:RaceStart.png|Django starts the race. File:Chariot race through downtown.png|The chariot race through Danville. File:IsabellaThrow.png|Isabella throws a rope at a nearby lamp post. File:FiresideGirlsFormUp.png|"Okay girls, star formation!" File:Hookattach.png|Isabella attaches a hook to Buford and Baljeet's chariot. File:Buford and Baljeet ditched.png|The Fireside Girls pull ahead as a result of Isabella's tactic. File:SorryNoRules.png|"Sorry, no rules!" File:IsabellaThiswastheBestrideever.png|"This was the best ride ever" File:Flying off the water slide.jpg|Isabella enjoying the ride. Beach sand castle.jpg|Isabella with a sand tower. File:Ready to search for Biff.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella happy to see Buford in his normal attitude. File:PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png|"Wow, Phineas! Another strike!" File:WeMustFollowCandace.png|Phineas suggests they follow Candace in the bowling ball. File:Isabella on skates.png|Isabella on her roller blades. File:That'sGottaHurt.png|The gang sees Candace is knocked off course. File:She'sHeadedDowntown.png|"She's Headed Downtown!" File:FollowingCandace.png|They proceed to follow Candace throughout Danville. File:IsabellaMovesOldLady.png|Isabella moves an old lady out of the bowling ball's path. File:Ball at the mall.png|They're still keeping track of Candace inside the mall. File:I'mFeelingLucky.png|"Set me up Shady Joe! I'm feeling lucky!" File:GameStandDestroyed.png|The bowling ball wrecks his game stand. File:WinningCarnivalGame.png|"Help yourself. Anything from the top shelf." Got Game? title card.jpg Pyf9.JPG|Isabella covering up her msitake 70's Baljeet and Isabella.jpg File:IBroughtAToyForPerry.png|Isabella brings a toy for Perry. File:FiresideGirlsPlayOldTheme.png|The Fireside Girls play the old theme, which causes it to rain. File:OkeyDokeyReadyGirls.png|Isabella tells her troop to crank it up a notch. File:He'sAFlyingFishmonger.png|Everyone singing the song. File:OldThemeReplayed.png|The Fireside Girls replay the old theme one more time for Reginald. File:Isabella hiccups.jpg|Isabella hiccuping. File:Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg|"Oh, we've got plenty, if you're up for it." File:HauntedHouseEnter.png|Phineas brings Isabella into the mansion. File:Phineas and Isabella 1.jpg|Phineas brings Isabella through the mansion. File:Floating baby head.jpg|Isabella listens to Candace's rant. File:WorriedGroup.png|"Phineas!" File:QuickEveryoneSashes.png|"Quick, everyone! Sashes!" File:SashTrampoline.png|The Fireside Girls make a trampoline out of their sashes. File:Phineas and Isabella 5.jpg|"Hey, my hiccups are gone!" Phineas & Ferb Studios.jpg Isabella describes the superpowers she wants.jpg|Isabella saying what superpowers she wants Birth of The Rainbow.png|Isabella shares her inspiration for her superhero choice File:The Rainbow.png Rainbowinator revealed.jpg Rainbowinator firing.jpg And this is Mission Control.png File:EVER Ever ever.jpg|"I am doomed to be an incompetent flunky for EVER... EVER.... ever..." Season 2 File:That's so cute.jpg|"That's so cute." File:Isabella playing guitar at the Aglet Aid concert.jpg|Isabella playing guitar at the Aglet Aid concert File:G.jpg|Isabella as the "G" in Aglet. File:LivingGelatin.jpg|Isabella watches as the Gelatin comes to life. File:Dancing gelatin.jpg|Isabella dancing with everyone. File:FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg|Isabella and the Fireside Girls firing squirt guns. File:KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|Isabella and the other kids surround the gelatin monster. PhineasIsabella14.jpg|"Whatcha doin'?" Working on the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|"We're working on a Big and Obvious Ride!" Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Candace, Stacy, and the kids watching over the ride. W&W.png|Starting the song. Isabella Close-up.jpg|Isabella close to the camera IsabellaTrumpet.jpg|Isabella also has a trumpet (as do Holly and Ginger). DontEvenThinkAboutBlinking.jpg|"So don't even think about blinkin'..." Ride 01.png|The kids try out the ride. Isabella riding.png|Isabella on the ride. Back to watching.jpg|"Now we just keep watching it..." Mom's home.jpg|Their mom arrives home. It's gone!.jpg|"Candace, how are you doing that?" Big Obvious Ride gets disintegrated.jpg File:Plans for the restaurant.jpg|"You could be our hostess!" File:Chez Platypus.jpg|"Your brothers have opened the trendiest restaurant in town!" File:Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg|Phineas and Isabella in uniform. File:The public is fickle.jpg|"Ah, the public is fickle." File:Candace watches kids in the backyard - panoramic.jpg|Isabella watches as Phineas enjoys Buford's video game. File:Trying out the game.jpg|Isabella watches as Phineas tries out Buford's video game. File:Introducing the game.jpg|Isabella watches as Phineas shows off the Digitizer. File:Performing Let's Go Digital.jpg|Isabella performs Let's Go Digital with Baljeet and Buford. File:Isabella defiant.jpg|Isabella standing up to the boss. File:Isabella defeats the giant.jpg|"You know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder they depixelate!" File:Kids in ballgowns.jpg|The boys and Isabella get a sudden change of clothes... File:Candace gets a ballgown.jpg|...and then Candace does too. File:You... all... look beautiful.jpg|"I guess you... all... look beautiful." File:Isabella frustrated.jpg|Isabella is annoyed that Phineas finds Meap cuter than her. File:Isabella acting cute.jpg|Isabella tries to get Phineas's attention. File:Can't figure it out.jpg|Phineas can't figure out where the "cute interference" is coming from. File:Spaceship trapped.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella get reeled in by Mitch. File:Playing with alien.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella play with Mitch's hostages. File:Cute meter shorts out.jpg|The Cuteness Meter overloads from picking up Isabella's cuteness. File:Oh no he didn't.jpg|"Oh no he didn't!" Isabella angered by Thaddeus. File:Isabella25.jpg|Isabella volunteers to be a flight attendant. File:KatieIllTakeTwo.jpg|Isabella serving Katie refreshments. File:Candace sees P&F with a TV camera.jpg|Candace sees Phineas and Isabella in their backyard. File:Isabella holding sign.jpg|Isabella picketing to save the starnose mole. File:IsabellaGretchenWashTheScreen.jpg|Isabella and Gretchen washing the camera screen. File:FiresideGirlsRaingear.jpg|The Fireside Girls in rain gear File:Tires.png|Isabella, Gretchen, Holly, and Adyson singing from some tires. Gang Singing Come Home Perry.jpg|The kids and Jeremy gathering to sing Come Home, Perry. Ballpit Kid in Oh There You Are Perry.jpg|"I ran out of rhymes, alright?" Group hug.jpg|The kids hugging Perry when he comes back. File:Aye aye.jpg|"Aye aye, Captain Phineas!" File:Phineas King of the World.jpg|"Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" "My king-of-the-world bit!" File:StormWarning.png|"...Storm warning!" File:Hide and Seek title card.jpg File:Meeting Irving for the first time.jpg|The kids meet Phineas and Ferb's new fan, Irving. Images.jpg|Is that a lock of Ferb's hair? File:PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png|Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Irving using a tea cup as a hot tub. bug.png|Isabella flying on a robot bug. File:Isabella26.jpg|Isabella's reaction to Phineas inviting her on the cruise. File:Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watching the sunset. File:Phineas makes Isabella blush.png|Phineas makes Isabella blush... File:PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png|...and takes her hand in his. File:Candlelit dining room.jpg|The ship's candlelit dining room. File:Less and less amused.jpg|Isabella is annoyed that the candlelit dinner isn't for her and Phineas. File:PhineasChecksList.png|Phineas goes over the list. File:That ought to do it.jpg|"Hmm. That oughta do it." File:Climbing up to the stern.jpg|"Is this romance or what?" File:PhineasIsabella30.jpg|Phineas lets Isabella sit with him in his "fun preserver." File:Riding the fun preserver.jpg|Phineas and Isabella riding down the water slide. File:Back on land.jpg|"Hey, this romance stuff was fun. We should do it more often." File:PhineasIsabella27.png|"Yes. Yes we should." File:Candace wants romance, too.jpg|"Do you think you could do that for me and Jeremy?" File:Making X-ray glasses.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella they're working on the X-Ray glasses. File:Putting glasses in oven.jpg|Isabella puts the glasses in her oven. File:Ready to try glasses.jpg|They're ready to try the glasses when... File:That's coming from my house.jpg|"It sounds like it's coming from my house!" File:I lost my wedding ring.jpg|Vivian lost her wedding ring. File:I'll call my plumber instead.jpg|Vivian decides to call her plumber. File:Finding dinosaur bones.jpg|They help an archeologist find a dinosaur skeleton buried underground. File:SeaweedRap.png|Phineas does an imitation of Ferb's seaweed rap. File:FerbOkay.png|"Okay." File:SpaPrepare1.png|Isabella, Milly and Holly help get the spa ready. File:FiresideSpineWalk.png|Holly, Ginger and Isabella walk on the backs of Candace and Stacy. File:Hot Wax Treatment.png|Isabella ripping off some hair with hot wax. Time machine came back.png|Candace yells for her mom File:Kids with candace and future candace.png|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella meet two versions of Candace from the future. File:Oh, I see.jpg|Isabella with PFT. File:GitchiGitchiDance.png|The Ferbettes dancing. Isabella and the Temple of Sap title card.jpg File:There you are Isabella.jpg|Isabella after shaking off her bed-head. File:I hear a sash calling me.jpg|"I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches!" File:Isabella greets troop.jpg|"Hey guys. What'cha doin?" File:You just want to see Phineas.jpg|Gretchen knows Isabella wants to see Phineas. File:Where'sPinky.png|"Hey. where's Pinky?" File:Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" File:PhineasIsabella36.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from his perspective. File:PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from Isabella's perspective. File:ItsYouICareAbout.jpg|"It's you I care about!" File:Centaur Phineas.png|Phineas turning into a centaur. File:IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." File:GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"We'll explain on the way, Chief." File:HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella, Holly, and Katie climbing the mountain. File:EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella tries to get the hippie's attention. File:YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"You just harmonized with me!" File:Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg|Isabella pleads to the hippie for answers to the sap. File:KeyOfWisdom.jpg|Isabella is given the "Key of Wisdom". File:LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|Her troop stares at the key with her. File:HippieDissappears.png|The hippie disappears in a puff of smoke. File:TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's Gone!" File:OldAbandonedAmusementPark.jpg|"Oh, I get it! It was actually called the Old Abandoned Amusement Park." File:We're Going In.jpg|"Girls, we have a tree to find!" File:GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg|The girls in front of the temple. File:Reading about the Maracanut Tree.jpg|Isabella reads more info on the Maracanut tree. File:We're climbing up the temple.jpg|"Girls, get your gear! We're climbing up!" File:There'sNoWayUp.png|The girls think there's no way to reach the tree. File:FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg|The Fireside Girls standing together. File:LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's the procure the sap for Phineas! Oh, and Ferb, too." File:We only have this key.jpg|Isabella only notices they have the key the hippie gave them. File:Unlocking car doors.jpg|Isabella presses the button and notices it unlocks the car doors. File:There's no engine.jpg|"There's no engine, but it looks like gravity will do the trick. File:Boarding the van.png|The Fireside Girls prepare to board the van. File:Let's lean ladies.jpg|"All right ladies! Lean!" File:Fireside Girls driving.jpg|The Fireside Girls driving the van into the air. File:Girls, sashes now!.jpg|"Girls, sashes NOW!" File:Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg|Isabella tying the sashes together. File:Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you have the controls." File:Isabella jumps out of van.jpg|Isabella jumps off of the van. File:GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree. File:IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" File:Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg|The Fireside Girls cheering after safely landing the vehicle. File:WeGotItIsabella.png|"We got it, Isabella!" File:TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|The Fireside Girls tumbling out of the van. File:Here'sTheSap.png|Isabella hands Phineas the sap. File:Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella daydreams again. File:PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|Gretchen tells Isabella Phineas said thanks. File:KidsGetInBubble.jpg|The kids get in the bubble. File:How long are we in this bubble.jpg|Baljeet is worried about how long they'll be in the bubble. File:Caught in downdraft.jpg|They get caught in a downdraft. File:Floating above Danville.jpg|The bubble floats down toward Danville. File:Power lines up ahead.jpg|"Oh no! Power lines!" File:You know what to do girls.jpg|"Girls, you know what to do!" File:Leaning in bubble.jpg|They lean in their bubble and move out of the way. File:We're approaching a cactus garden.jpg|"Cactus garden!" File:I should not have forsaken my schedule.jpg|"I knew I should not have forsaken my candy colored schedule!" File:Baljeet hyperventilates.jpg|Baljeet breathes in the bubble when he panics, making it expand. File:Yes, Sir!.jpg|"Yes, sir!" File:The bubble is rising.jpg|Their combined heavy breathing makes the bubble rise to safety. File:Thanking Baljeet.jpg|They thank Baljeet for saving them. File:Candace's car control.png|"Her car control has gotten a lot better." File:Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png|Baljeet relaxing in the bubble with his friends. Cheer Up Candace title card.jpg File:FiresideGirlsLodgeMeeting.png|Phineas, Ferb and Candace at the Fireside Girls lodge meeting. File:I Nominate Candace Flynn.png|"I hereby nominate Candace Flynn into the membership of the loyal sisterhood of Fireside Girls." File:ElizaPictureWindow.png|"Who puts a picture frame in a window?" File:Reading_The_Alternate_Method.jpg|Isabella learns a troop leader can make someone a Fireside Girl if she earns 50 patches. File:IsThatPossible.png|Isabella wonders if its possible to earn 50 patches in a day. File:Candace earns her first patch.png|Candace earns her first patch, the honesty patch. File:EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png|She's then given an enthusiasm patch by Isabella. File:Candace exhausted after wrestling the alligator.png|Candace is exhausted from fighting the alligator. File:StrappedinRollercoaster.png|Phineas speaks in Spanish while they strap themselves in the rollercoaster. File:Candace hit with bugs.png|Candace gets hit with bugs and earns her bug collecting patch. File:RollercoasterBroccoli.png|The rollercoaster turns into broccoli. File:Landing_in_Broccoli.jpg|They safely land in the Broccolli. File:Well,_that_was_fun.jpg|"Well, that was fun." File:WhyBroccoli.png|Candace is annoyed the rollercoaster turned into broccoli. File:Congratulations,_Candace.jpg|Isabella is impressed at Candace's efforts. File:You've_earned_49_patches.jpg|Candace has earned 49 patches. File:Candace_ran_out_of_time.jpg|But Candace ran out of time because she forgot to place the last marker. File:I'm_Sorry_You're_Late_Candace.jpg|"I'm sorry Candace." File:No_Persistance_Patch.jpg|Candace is upset when she learns there's no patch for persistance. File:Candace salutes.png|Candace earns the All Time Record patch. File:FGJ 8.jpg|The Fireside Girls, Phineas and Ferb at the concert. File:IsabellaInvitedUs.png|Phineas and Isabella explain to Candace that they're allowed to bring friends. File:I_tried_to_tell_you_Candace.jpg|Isabella tried to tell her eariler, but she was too focused on letting her be a Fireside Girl. Toy hugs.jpg Bellydancers.png Baljeet's dream.png File:Isabella in swimsuit.jpg|Isabella enjoying the beach. File:Sea horses.png|Isabella plays with the seahorses. File:Amelia Earhart's plane.jpg|"Look! It's Amelia Earhart!" File:Tomb of Poseidon.jpg|"Ah, the tomb of Poseidon." File:Seahorses surround Isabella.jpg|Isabella with the seahorses again. Isabella Atalntis close-up.JPG Posing for a picture in front of Atlantis.JPG File:ThisIsOurMoleculeScrambler.png File:FallingThroughFloor.png|They fall through the boys' bedroom floor... File:LandingOnTheCouch.png|...and land safely on the couch. File:StandingBehindSign.png|The gang stands behind a sign. File:InsideTheSign.png|They insert themselves into the sign. File:FrontOfTheCrowd.png|And they use the device to get to the front of the crowd. File:WhyAreYouStaringAtTheWall.png|Candace wonders why they're staring at the wall. File:RidingToTheFestival.png|The gang rides to the festival. File:IsabellaHasAFlat.png|Isabella's bike has a flat tire. File:Candace is almost there.png|Candace rides by while they fix the tire. File:ItTakesThatLongToFixAFlat.png|"It takes you two 12 minutes to fix a flat tire?" File:Did we see the inside of a steam roller?.png|"Did we just see the inside of a steamroller?" File:ThanksForFindingMyChip.png|Linda thanks them for finding her chip. File:Girls parachuting.png|"Looking good, Isabella!" File:Base Jumping and Bungee Jumping.png|Isabella bungee jumping and Bajleet about to base jump. File:FootStomping.png|Isabella about to stomp her foot. File:HamsterChasing.png|Chasing hamsters. File:YourMarriageIsTheGreatestAdventure.png|"Your marriage is the greatest adventure of your life!" File:FloatingPepSquadMobile.png|The floating pep squad mobile. File:ObservationDeck.png|The Observation Deck. File:FunBounceRoom.png|And the Fun Bounce Room. File:SlidingDownLadders.png|The Fireside Girls get ready for their final cheer. PF replica of Niagara Falls.png PFandFriendsintheairwithnogravity.png Aid No Kiddie Ride.jpg SpinningTopsOfDoom.png|"Spinning tops...of doom!" Band of brothers... and girl.jpg|"We small band of brothers....and girl from across the street..." Ferb's inspirational speech.jpg|"We shall not cease till he is found!" Lizard Whisperer image 1.JPG Robot Rodeo title card.jpg File:Any patches you need to earn?.png|Phineas asks Isabella if the Fireside Girls need to earn any patches today. File:Let'sEarnARodeoClownPatch.png|Isabella decides to earn the rodeo clown patch. File:IsabellaAndBullDancing.png|Isabella dancing on a bucking mechanical bull. File:ResistTheUrgeToBust.png|Candace is trying to resist the urge to bust them when she sees the rodeo. File:I'mGonnaWashMyHairNow.png|"That was fun, but I'm gonna wash my hair now." File:FrizzyIzzyDance.png|Izzy's... File:Frizzy Izzy Dance 2.png|got... File:Frizzy Izzy Dance 3.png|the... File:Frizzy Izzy Dance 4.png|frizzies! File:It's because of the humidity.png|"It's because of the humidity!" File:Isabella Reporter.png|Isabella earning her intrepid reporter patch. File:I'll Be Back In An Hour.png|"I'll be back in an hour!" File:Where's Phineas and Ferb.png|Isabella wonders where Phineas and Ferb are. File:Who's That Hero.png File:That Was Amazing.png|"That was amazing!" File:TheBeak - PhineasReadingNewspapers-1-.png|Phineas with newspaper. File:Khaka With Newspaper.png|Khaka Peu Peu reads the newspaper. File:Candace reads about the Beak.png|Candace reads about The Beak. File:You Let Me Down.png|"Phineas, you let me down." File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone2-1-.png|"How would you like an exclusive?" File:TheBeak - PhineasAndIsabellaOnPhone-1-.png|"Great!" File:Can I ask you some questions.png|Isabella tries to interview the Beak, but he flees instead. File:Latest Story On The Beak.png|Isabella shows the boys her latest story. File:I Gotta Go Phineas.png|When she can't get info on the Beak from them, she goes off on her own. File:Isabella Swoons Over The Beak.png|Isabella swoons over the beak. File:IsabellaReadingNewspapers-1-.png|Izzy with newspaper. File:Isabella admiring The Beak's exploits.jpg|Isabella looks admiringly at The Beak as he departs. File:Khaka Appears Above Them.png|Khaka appears above Isabella and the Boys. File:Don't You Leave Me Phineas.png|"Don't you leave me! PHINEAS!" File:Isabella Falls From City Hall.png|Isabella falls from the top of City Hall. File:Isabella Hanging From Ledge.png|And now she's hanging for dear life. File:Isabella Loses Her Grip.png|Isabella is losing her grip. File:What Happened To The Beak.png|"What happened to the beak?" File:Thanks For Saving Me.png|"Thanks for saving me, Phineas!" File:Isabella sees Phineas jump off a building.jpg|Isabella gasps when she sees Phineas jump off the building. File:Your Friend's Okay.png|The Beak tells Isabella Phineas is safe. File:Phineas is The Beak?.png|Isabella learns Phineas is The Beak. File:My Vision Is Back.png|Linda's vision is no longer blurry. File:You Were Very Brave.png|Isabella tells Phineas he was brave. PhineasFerbandIsabellapioneers.jpg Raccoon Hat.PNG Pioneers.PNG Almost Done.PNG Old Kut.jpg Good Witch Isabella 4.png|"What'cha doin'? I'm The Good-Witch, Isabella. Welcome to Patchkinland." Wizard of Odd Pic. 10.jpg|The Good-Witch, Isabella telling Doofenwitch that he cannot have the Red Rubber Boots. File:Isabella and Patchkids.jpg File:Isabella,Patchkids and Candace.jpg Wizard of Odd Pic..jpg|"Please, don't think I'm being rude!" File:GretchenGiveOutTakeout.jpg Takeoutfood.jpg File:TakeTheYellowBrickRoad.jpg|""Take the Yellow Sidewalk, take the Yellow Sidewalk..." Unicycle.jpg File:Isabella with Melissa in the yard.JPG|Melissa telling Isabella about the patches she'll earn as a Fireside Girl. File:I want to be just like you.jpg|"I want to be just like you!" File:Introducing Melissa.JPG|"Hey there everyone! This is Melissa!" File:Candace sees the maze.JPG|"Candace spots the maze and tries to bust them. File:The Labyrinth 2.JPG|Everyone inside the Maze. File:At the beginning of the maze.JPG|They are entering the maze. File:Isabella offers to accompany Melissa.JPG|"You wanna go through the maze with me?" File:Would you like to join us Candace.jpg|"Would you like to join us, Candace?" File:Melissa follows Candace instead.JPG|Melissa follows Candace through the maze... File:JealousIsabella.jpg|...and leaves Isabella jealous. File:Melissa, Candace, and Isabella.jpg Candace helps Melissa shoot.JPG Candace, stuck and confused.JPG Giant Baby Head in WCIM.jpg File:Isabella glares at Candace.JPG|"Did you get fifty? In one day?" ‎ File:Melissa walks on tight rope.jpg|Melissa walks on the tightrope. File:Hold on, Melissa!.jpg|"Hold on, Melissa!" File:How far down is it.JPG|"How far down is it?" File:Can't see the bottom.JPG|"I don't know. I can't see the bottom." ‎ File:You got 50 patches in one day.jpg|"You're the one who got 50 patches in one day!" File:Ready to swing across.jpg|Isabella takes one of Candace's rollerskates and gets ready to swing across. File:They miss the platform.JPG File:Candace, Isabella, and Melissa swinging.JPG|‎ File:Melissa saves the day.JPG File:The girls make it out of the maze.JPG|‎ Melissa goes home.JPG File:Saying Hello.JPG|Hello. Isabella Train.png File:The Queen and Isabella.JPG|Isabella having tea with the Queen. File:And Again.JPG‎ |and Again. File:Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella.JPG|Isabella, Phineas, Ferb , and Buford bored. Waiting is boring.jpg Phineas and Isabella helmet.jpg|Sure, who wouldn't want to miss out on the Phineas and Ferb project! Isabella windows card.jpg|Handy hands! Ferb, Phineas, and Isabella in space.jpg|The boys and Isabella in space One Small Step For....JPG|One small step for Ferb, One giant building for Danville! the-doof-side-of-the-moon-scene-1.png|Candace happy to can bust them TheGangPlays.jpg AtBed.png|Phineas and Ferb with his friends playing a video game with cameras. Summer Belongs To You! File:SBTY22.jpg|"So, Phineas, what'cha doing..." File:SBTY23.jpg|"...up so early?" Awing at the Sunbeater 300 - SBTY.PNG|Everyone looking in awe at the Sunbeater 3000. Isabella Mad at Buford - SBTY.PNG|Isabella mad at Buford for trying to bet Phineas. Summer-Belongs-To-You-4.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-2.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-1.jpg Fireside Girls Looking at Clay Aiken - SBTY.PNG|Isabella and some of the Fireside Girls look dreamily at Clay Aiken as he sings Chaka Khan, Nice - SBTY.PNG Or at Least That's the Plan - SBTY.PNG|The plane wing falls off, but Phineas is still optimistic Fix This Wing - SBTY.jpg|"First, you're gonna have to fix this wing. Yeah" Team Phineas Shows Off Their Plane.jpg| File:Longest Summer of All Time.JPG|Preparing for take off File:Ready.JPG|Ready So What Did You Guys Think of the Pacific Ocean - SBTY.PNG File:Racing Against Time.JPG|Racing against time File:Unforeseen Mishap Number Two.JPG|Unforeseen Mishap Number One (Landing without wheels) I Thought It Sounded a Little Grindy and Sparky - SBTY.PNG File:Anime Isabella.jpg|Isabella in Leekspin I Have No Idea What Just Happened - SBTY.PNG File:Klimpaloon walks by.JPG|Klimpaloon walks by. And You Thought I Made It Up - SBTY.PNG|Candace now realizes that Phineas was telling the truth about Klimpaloon. Stranded - SBTY.PNG|The group has no way of going anywhere so they decide to stop at Uncle Sabu's. Staying with the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Candace and Vanessa want to stay with the plane. This Is the Room Where We Test the Stretching - SBTY.PNG|Revealing the stretching room. Testing the Bounce 2 - SBTY.PNG|Helping test the bounce. Adding the Long-Chained Hydrocarbons - SBTY.PNG|The room where they add long-chained hydrocarbons. Break Room for the Dancers - SBTY.PNG|The break room and little fridge for the dancers. File:Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu File:Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu I Think We Might Want to Start the Plane - SBTY.PNG|"I think we might want to start the plane." File:GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! Sword Fighting - SBTY.PNG|Sword Fighting in Rome Spanish Dancers - SBTY.PNG|Dress up and dance as Spanish dancers File:Phineas Playing Accordion.jpg|Phineas on accordion and Ferb on tuba. File:GirlsWithBlondWigs.jpg|Isabella, Candace, and Vanessa wearing blond wigs. File:Enjoying their bouncing around the world.JPG|Enjoying the ride. Looking at the Animals - SBTY.PNG|Everyone is excited to see the animals in the savannah Let's Get Going - SBTY.PNG|Phineas assigns everyone their jobs. Going to Find Some Parts - SBTY.PNG|Phineas invites Isabella along to help him find parts. YES Isabella - SBTY.png|Iasbella quickly gets excited when Phineas asks her to join him in Paris. Yeah Sure - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tries to act cool after accidentally getting too excited It's All Good Bro - SBTY.PNG|"It's all good, bro." What Do You Think of the City of Love - SBTY.PNG|Phineas is looking for plane parts while Isabella wants him to notice her. Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tells Phineas to relax Share a Cream Sucre - SBTY.PNG|"We could share a cream sucre..." At This Parisian Cafe - SBTY.PNG|"...At this Parisian cafe." Isabella Confused in the City of Love - SBTY.PNG|"That awning could be used as a sail." Smell These Flowers - SBTY.PNG|"Take a break and smell these flowers." Oh, Phineas - SBTY.PNG|Isabella getting discouraged. Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me - SBTY.PNG|"Won't you share a cremebrule with me?" Depressed in the City of Love - SBTY.jpg|Isabella's sad that Phineas is so distracted. Fancy Cheese - SBTY.PNG|"We could try some fancy cheese." Isn't This a Perfect Day - SBTY.PNG|"Isn't this a perfect day?" How Do I Look in This Berett - SBTY.PNG|"How do I look in this berett?" Painter.jpg|The painter paints Phineas and Isabella File:A Dissapointed Isabella.JPG|Isabella singing sadly 5327351193_b586c6c9b9_m.jpg File:Isabella and Phineas SBTY.JPG|Isabella and Phineas File:ISABELLA!.JPG|"ISABELLA!" File:You got on this plane.JPG|"You got on this plane." File:Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella File:Team Phineas Rafting Through Venice.jpg|The kids raft through Venice. Isabella Crying.jpg|Isabella crying Ferb Listening to Isabella - SBTY.PNG|Ferb listens as Isabella talks about her feelings. Ferb_gives_Isabella_a_tissue.jpg 5327963160_d650883df0_m.jpg File:Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Phineas gives up Isabella Got Her Wish - SBTY.PNG|Isabella realizes what she really wants. 5327351971_05e95b52db_m.jpg Isabella's Pep Talk - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tells Phineas that after all he has done he can't give up now. Isabella Almost Gives Away Her Secret - SBTY.PNG|"Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in...... to this situation with." Phineas About to Hug Isabella - SBTY.PNG|"Ferb's map! That's it!" File:Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hug. 5327962664 29d36f1d2a.jpg We Need to Go There - SBTY.PNG|Phineas showing everyone where they need to go. Origami Unicorn - SBTY.PNG|"Phineas, I don't see how an origami unicorn is getting us off this island!" It's Made of Paper - SBTY.PNG|"Phineas, it's made of paper!" Just Believe We Can, Candace - SBTY.PNG|"Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan cannot both be wrong." Loading the Sling Shot - SBTY.PNG|Making the rubber tight. Everyone on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|The rubber band is stretched tight, and everyone is about to load up. Isabella Helping Candace on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Isabella helps Candace up onto the plane. File:Slingshot Plane.JPG|The paper plane taking off Past the Statue of Liberty - SBTY.PNG|The paper airplane flies past Lady Liberty. Substitute Teacher Day - SBTY.PNG|The plane flies over a substitute teacher meeting. Best Landing of the Day - SBTY.PNG|The paper plane crashed. File:Baljeet and Isabella.JPG|Only 58 seconds till Sundown Isabella's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Isabella saying "I believe!" Jumping the Ditch - SBTY.PNG|Clearing the ditch!!!! Riding Over Linda and Lawrence - SBTY.PNG|The kids fly over Linda and Lawrence. Gang's bikes.jpg|The group lands in the backyard just as the sun sets. File:P&I.png|Phineas and Isabella hug Celebration - SBTY.PNG|Time to celebrate. Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Isabella from SBTY.jpg Isabella dancing to SBTY.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG A world of possibilities SBTY.JPG Isabella from SBTY 2.JPG Isabella (Summer Belongs to You!).png Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You 002.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG Phineas, Isabella, and Candace singing SBTY 1.JPG Party.JPG Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG PhineasxIsabella.JPG SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG Rollercoaster: The Musical! Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-1.png Gazing at Phineas.jpg Isabella.PNG Whatcha Doin' Song 1.PNG|Isabella singing "Whatcha Doin" Looking at Phineas.jpg Whatcha Doin-Phineas going up.jpg Whatcha Doin' Song 3.PNG|"Don't you know, Phineas. You have no idea." Thinking About Phineas.jpg|"Everyday I'm just dyin' to see ya...." Whatcha Doin' Song 5.PNG|"And say... Whatcha Doin" Isabella signing Whatcha Doin'-2.png Whatcha Doin' Song 6.PNG|Isabella and the Fireside Girls singing "Whatcha Doin" FiresidesSinging.jpg Riding the rollercoaster.png| Conducting the screams.jpg Cool, Matajenna!.PNG Wikkki.PNG Phineas Ferb 2011 - Disney Channel Asia -www.keepvid.com-.flv snapshot 00.27 -2010.12.30 12.30.19-.jpg Carpe Diem!.jpg Rollercoaster Cast Photo.jpg Season 3 Across the 2nd Dimension Christmas Vacation Promotional Merchandise DVD Music Books Clothing Toys and Games Miscellaneous Gallery File:Isabella in swimsuit.jpg|Isabella's pink swimsuit File:Isabella awestruck.jpg|F Games outfit File:Boo, no Christmas.png|Isabella in her winter clothes File:Isabella on skates.png|Isabella rollerblading in her Bowling/Summer outfit File:I hear a sash calling me.jpg|Isabella in her pajamas File:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png|Isabella in her normal outfit File:Isabella describes the superpowers she wants.jpg|Isabella is happy File:Isabella frustrated.jpg|Isabella when Phineas says Meap is adorable File:Isabella defeats the giant.jpg|Isabella depixelates giant Buford back into the game of Jump And Duck File:HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella leads the Fireside Girls mountain climbing to the maracanut orchard File:TreeHouseInvite.png|Phineas invites Isabella to his tree fortress File:MainCrib.png|Phineas guides Isabella through the main part of his tree fortress File:TubeToTheTop.png|Isabella rides to the top of the fortress in the tube tunnel File:You're our first passenger.jpg|Isabella and the boys laughing File:Kitchensurprise.png|Isabella helps throw Mom's birthday party File:We'reFixingATimeMachine.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girls ask Phineas "Whatcha doin'?" together File:Where's Holly's Beret.png|Isabella reads Phineas's S.O.S. File:It says tie machine.png|"He left out the M" File:TimeMachineRescue.png|Isabella rescues the boys in the time machine File:Phineas and Isabella 2.jpg|"There's an M in time machine" File:Isabella hiccups.jpg|Isabella hiccuping File:Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg|Isabella prepares for the haunted house File:HauntedHouseEnter.png|Isabella's hand is taken by Phineas and she is run into the haunted house (one of the first Phineas X Isabella moments) File:Phineas and Isabella 1.jpg|Phineas takes Isabella's hand again in the haunted house File:WorriedGroup.png|Isabella fears for Phineas as the haunted house lifts away File:QuickEveryoneSashes.png|Isabella has a "save Phineas" plan File:SashTrampoline.png|Isabella and the Fireside Girls position the sash-trampoline File:Phineas and Isabella 5.jpg|Isabella saves Phineas's life (a more significant Phineas X Isabella moment) File:Isabella's Reflection.png|Isabella's "funny mirror" reflection File:Running out of underpants.jpg|Isabella as a pirate File:Ninjas of love.jpg|Isabella playing a ninja of love during Love Händel's concert File:IBroughtAToyForPerry.png|Isabella with Perry's new toy File:Ready to search for Biff.jpg|Isabella as a submarine sailor File:GladiatorFiresideGirls.png|Isabella as a gladiator File:IsabellaThrow.png|Isabella throws a grappling hook as part of her plan to stop buford from passing her File:FiresideGirlsFormUp.png|Isabella puts the girls in formation File:Hookattach.png|Isabella snags Buford's chariot File:Buford and Baljeet ditched.png|Isabella's plan works File:SorryNoRules.png|"Sorry, no rules!" File:Flying off the water slide.jpg|Isabella flying among others on a waterslide File:Phineas & Ferb Studios.jpg|Isabella looks in interest at Phineas and Ferb's cartoon studio File:Rainbowinator revealed.jpg|Isabella looks at the Rainbowinator File:Rainbowinator firing.jpg|Isabella fires the Rainbowinator File:PhineasGetsAnotherStrike.png|Isabella compliments Phineas's giant bowling score File:That'sGottaHurt.png|Isabella and the group tracking an out-of-control Candace File:FollowingCandace.png|pursuing Candace File:I'mFeelingLucky.png|Isabella cons the con artist Shady Joe File:WinningCarnivalGame.png|Isabella defeats Shady Joe's game File:Got Game? title card.jpg|Isabella fooses with Buford File:That's where he went.jpg|Phineastein and Ferbgor with a likely ancestor of Isabella File:That's so cute.jpg|Isabella tells Phineas that animals talking is cute File:G.jpg|Isabella as the G in aglet File:Isabella playing guitar at the Aglet Aid concert.jpg|Isabella as Aglet Aid's guitar player File:Dancing gelatin.jpg|Isabella among others dancing with the gelatin monster File:FiresideGirlsSquirtGuns.jpg|Destroy the gelatin monster! File:KidsSurroundGelatinMonster.jpg|Isabella helps melt the gelatin monster File:Intently watching the Big Obvious Ride.jpg|Isabella staring among others at Phineas's invention File:PhineasIsabella14.jpg|Isabella sees Phineas building a big, obvious ride File:IsabellaTrumpet.jpg|Isabella playing trumpet File:Isabella riding.png|Isabella riding the big, obvious ride File:It's gone!.jpg|"Candace, how are you doing that?!" File:Plans for the restaurant.jpg|Isabella takes Phineas up on his offer to be a restaurant hostess File:Phineas and Isabella in formal wear.jpg|"Whatcha eatin'?" File:Trying out the game.jpg|Isabella watches Phineas play Jump and Duck File:Introducing the game.jpg|Isabella stares at Phineas introducing New Jump and Duck File:Performing Let's Go Digital.jpg|''Let's Go Digital'' File:Isabella defiant.jpg|Isabella stands up to Digital Giant Buford File:Candace gets a ballgown.jpg|Isabella, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace all suddenly find themselves in ballgowns File:Isabella acting cute.jpg|I'm cute! File:Can't figure it out.jpg|I'm cute! (figure it out already!) File:Cute meter shorts out.jpg|Oh, it was programmed not to track me! File:Oh no he didn't.jpg|Oh, no he di'int! File:Isabella25.jpg|Isabella offers to be a flight attendant File:KatieIllTakeTwo.jpg|Isabella serving nuts File:Isabella holding sign.jpg|"Save the Starnose Mole!" File:IsabellaGretchenWashTheScreen.jpg|Isabella washing the TV screen from the other side File:Tires.png|Isabella singing on a tire File:Group hug.jpg|While everyone else hugs Perry, Isabella hugs Phineas instead File:Aye aye.jpg|Isabella as a sailor again File:Phineas King of the World.jpg|Isabella and Phineas on the bow of the H.M.S. Lindana File:What the flags mean.jpg|"The red flag with the black box means... File:StormWarning.png|...STORM WARNING!" File:Meeting Irving for the first time.jpg|Isabella and the others meet Irving File:PhineasFerbIsabelaBufordIrvingInTeaCup.png|Isabella in a teacup hot tub File:Rescuing Isabella by a thread|Phineas saves Isabella (yet another Phineas X Isabella moment) File:GangOnMechanicalFly.png|Isabella flying with the others on a mechanical fly File:Isabella26.jpg|"You want me to go on a romantic cruise with you?! File:Phineas and Isabella on boat.jpg|Phineas and Isabella watching the sunset together File:Phineas makes Isabella blush.png|Phineas makes Isabella blush... File:PhineasTakeIsabellasHand.png|and takes her hand! (even yet another Phineas X Isabella) File:Less and less amused.jpg|Why not US?! File:PhineasChecksList.png|Phineas and Isabella try to figure out what went wrong for Baljeet and Mishti File:That ought to do it.jpg|Phineas is glad that the ship is about to sink File:Climbing up to the stern.jpg|"Is this romance or what?" File:PhineasIsabella30.jpg|Isabella gets into Phineas's "Fun Preserver" File:Riding the fun preserver.jpg|Isabella and Phineas go down the waterslide together File:PhineasIsabella33.jpg|"We should do it more often." File:PhineasIsabella27.png|"Yes, yes we should." File:Candace wants romance, too.jpg|Isabella and the others agree to do the same thing for Candace and Jeremy File:SeaweedRap.png|Isabella watches the seawead File:FerbOkay.png|Ferb approves of the spa File:SpaPrepare1.png|Isabella leading a cow Time machine came back.png|Isabella in the time machine File:Kids with candace and future candace.png|Isabella meets the two future Candaces File:GitchiGitchiDance.png|The Ferbettes sing the extended version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo File:PhineasIsabella36.jpg|Isabella offers to do a job for Phineas File:KidsGetInBubble.jpg|"we just earned our 'pass through a semi-permeable membrane' patches!" File:Where'sPinky.png|"Hey, where's pinky?" File:PhineasBeggingIsabella.jpg|Isabella's daydream File:ItsYouICareAbout.jpg|Isabella's daydream File:Centaur Phineas.png|Isabella's daydream File:IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." File:GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"we'll explain on the way." File:EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella gets a hippie's attention File:YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"you just harmonized with me!" File:LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|the key of wisdom File:TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's gone!" File:There'sNoWayUp.png|"Calm down, girls!" File:FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg|"We're Fireside Girls, one and all, and together we belong! We wear our patches upon our sashes and stand cute, small, and strong! this is the Fireside Giiiiiiiiiiiiiii-rls so-ong! And it's not too terribly long! File:LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's get that sap for Phineas!" File:Boarding the van.png|Isabella boarding the van File:Fireside Girls driving.jpg|the girls driving down a rollercoaster File:Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you take the controls!" File:GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree File:IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" File:TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|Isabella jumps out of the van File:Here'sTheSap.png|Isabella gives Phineas the sap File:Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella's second daydream File:PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|"Phineas said thanks" File:Cheer Up Candace title card.jpg|Isabella stares at the world's largest house of cards File:ElizaPictureWindow.png|"Who puts a picture frame on a window?!" File:EnthusiasmPatchEarned.png|Isabella presents Candace with her enthusiasm patch File:StrappedinRollercoaster.png|Isabella boards the rollercoaster delivery system File:Candace salutes.png|Isabella gives Candace the record patch File:FGJ 8.jpg|Isabella dancing with Phineas File:IsabellaInvitedUs.png|Isabella dancing with Phineas File:Toy hugs.jpg|Isabella gets her doll back File:Sea horses.png|Isabella goes scuba diving File:Seahorses surround Isabella.jpg|Isabella with a lot of seahorses File:Santa reads Phineas's letter.jpg|Isabella listens to Phineas's letter File:Phineas in bed.jpg|"You can't wake up from this one" File:A disturbance.png|Isabella feels the disturbance when Candace says "Whatcha Doin'?" File:Bellydancers.png|Isabella doing the hula The Rainbow.png|Isabella as "The Rainbow" PhineasxIsabella.JPG|Phineas and Isabella holding hands while singing Summer Belongs to You File:P&I.png|Phineas and Isabella hug What just happened.JPG|I have no idea what just happened Anime Isabella.jpg|Isabella in Leekspin Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hug isabellaandbaljeet.jpg|Isabella and Baljeet in "Put That Putter Away" Super-computer.png|Isabella thinking about Phineas on the computer Wizard of Odd Pic. 10.jpg|The Good-Witch, Isabella telling Doofenwitch that he cannot have the Red Rubber Boots Isabella from SBTY.jpg|Isabella looking at Phineas Isabella Crying.jpg|Isabella feeling sad about Phineas not noticing him P&FDisney.jpg|Isabella outside Chez Platypus Cattle drive lunch break.jpg|Isabella eating File:Take the Yellow Sidewalk.jpg|Isabella singing to Candace to take the yellow sidewalk to Bustopolis Images.jpg|Isabella and the others are meeting Irving for the first time Candace and Isabella watching clips.png|Candace and Isabella watching a video of Phineas saying that he and Isabella will be together Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg|Isabella holding the wheel while Phineas is fixing it Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG|"SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU!!!!!!" Wizard of Odd Pic..jpg|The Good-Witch, Isabella taking Candace to the yellow sidewalk, so she can go to Bustopolis Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG|Phineas and Isabella looking at each other Candace Disconnected Image7.jpg Candace Disconnected Image3.jpg Regulars and alternatives.jpg|"Join the Resistance!!!" Alt Buford and Isabella.jpg 2nd Dimension Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png Alt gang.jpg PFAT2D Image12.jpg PFAT2D Image3.jpg PFAT2D Image4.jpg PFAT2D Image5.jpg Ferb gives Isabella a tissue.jpg Unnamed Isabella lookalike in costume3.jpg Unnamed Isabella lookalike in costume2.jpg|"I see you found your giant platypus." Whatcha Doin' Old.jpg Good Witch Isabella 4.png|"What'cha doin? I'm The Good-Witch, Isabella. Welcome to Patchkinland." Celebration - SBTY.PNG Just in Time - SBTY.PNG Isabella's I Believe - SBTY.PNG Best Landing of the Day - SBTY.PNG Jumping the Ditch - SBTY.PNG Isabella Helping Candace on the Plane - SBTY.PNG Everyone on the Plane - SBTY.PNG Just Believe We Can, Candace - SBTY.PNG Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me - SBTY.PNG 180px-PnF_AT2D_01.jpg|Isabella kisses phineas Good Witch Isabella 7.png|"You have no real power in this part of Odd." To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Galleries Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro